Rosemmett: fastidiando a Bella & Edward
by MissRosalie
Summary: One-shot: A Rosalie se le ocurre hacer algo más entretenido que ver un partido de Baseball. Emmett le da la razón y aprovechan que los dejaron solos... Pero Bella, nunca dejes tu camioneta abierta...Menos el Volvo Edward... ¡Lemon!


ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMMON! ONE SHOOT!

Era una tarde un tanto calurosa en el pueblo de Forks. Nada normal para lo que estaban acostumbrados, aunque a los Cullen el clima no les afectaba. Carlisle, el padre en terminos prácticos, estaba en el hospital por supuesto. La dulce y maternal Esme, contruía a escondidas una casa para Edward y Bella. Ambos habían decidido casarse después de un largo tiempo de estar juntos. Alice y Jasper se encontraban de compras. Bueno, en realidad sólo Alice. Jasper sostenía las bolsas como siempre, pero la amaba tanto que era capaz de seguirla por todos los mall del país. Emmett veía un partido de baseball y se burlaba

de la lentitud de los jugadores, mientras que su rubia esposa descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el gran hombro de Emmett.

-Quiero ir al prado Edward - Bella le rogaba en voz baja pero los agudos oídos vampíricos de Emmett eran bastante buenos.

-¡Ey, cuidado con hacer cosas de grandes! - El gran hermano mayor de la familia les gritaba mientras que su esposa reía disimuladamente.

Edward se tapaba la cara para cubrir así su verguenza mientras se disculpaba con su novia por tener un hermano tan burlesco.

-No te preocupes amor... Por cierto, ¿vamos en mi camioneta o en el volvo? - preguntó la humana.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Iremos a pie.

-Edwa--

Pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada pues en el otro segundo estaba en la espalda de su amado mientras éste corría a una velocidad inhumana.

Mientras tanto en la casa Cullen....

-Emmett- Rosalie intentaba llamar la atención de su amor, haciéndole cariño en el pelo. Ella quería algo más que pasar la tarde viendo televisión. Además los habían dejado solos.

-Rose espera, está por terminar el juego.

La hermosa rubia se enfadó y se levantó del sillón furiosa, dirigiéndose fuera de la casa. Se sentó en una pequeña banquita frente al garage. Estudiaba con la mirada la camioneta de Bella y se preguntaba como era posible que aún la manejara siendo que perfectamente hasta ella podría comprarle un auto mejor.

Por su parte, Emmett se dio cuenta que un juego de baseball de simples humanos no podía ser nada en comparación con lo que su esposa podía darle. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó del sillón y la siguió. Rosalie por supuesto se dio cuenta y se hizo la desinteresada en cuanto su hombre mono pasó por delante de ella y se sentó en el capó de la camioneta de Bella.

-Rose... - la llamaba mientras se arremangaba una de sus mangas.

-¿Sí? - Rosalie insistía en hacerse de rogar.

-Estoy aquí amor. ¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo? - intentó ponerse serio.

La vampiro se paró desafiante y se plantó en frente de Emmett, acorralándolo. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de su esposo y las plantó en el capó del chevrolet.

-¿Así está bien? - lo miró fijamente. Emmett no se resistió a los encantos y desafíos de su mujer. En un acto rápido la tomó por la cintura y la elevó, hasta sentarla en el capó. Se subió al parachoques para quedar a su altura y la besó apasionadamente, sólo como ellos sabían hacerlo.

Emmett rajó la chaqueta que traía su esposa y la dejó en una delgada camisa, la cual le estorbaba también. Pasaba sus manos incesantemente por las piernas de mujer mientras sus cabezas ya tocaban el vidrio delantero.

-Vamos adentro...- Rosalie le pidió un poco más de "privacidad" pero Emmett entendió mal.

Tomó a su mujer en vilo y así mismo la llevó adentro.. pero adentro de la camioneta de Bella. De pronto estaban recostados en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Emmett! - su mujer intentaba reclamarle pero los besos del apasionado vampiro no la dejaban respirar, aunque ella no lo necesitaba.

El vampiro que parecía un oso tomó la palanca del asiento y lo lanzó hacia atrás lo más que pudo. La rubia se sacó uno de sus caros zapatos y acomodó su pierna abrazando el cuerpo de su perfecto marido.

-Espera... Emmett...- decía entre jadeos- Acá no...

Pero el vampiro una vez más entendió mal. En realidad cuando estaban en el acto no razonaban bien. Su pasión era tan desbordada que la lógica parecía perder sentido.

Emmett tomó a su esposa en vilo nuevamente y salió de la camioneta de su cuñada, sólo para entrar al auto más cercano: El Volvo de su hermano.

Entró en el asiento trasero ésta vez, pensando que tendrían más espacio. A la escultural Rosalie pareció acomodarle, aunque sabría que cuando su hermano se enterara, los perseguiría por toda la eternidad. Peinaría el planeta hasta darles su merecido.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Besaba a su esposo con pasión, mientras sus uñas atravesaban la frágil tela de la camisa de Emmett.

Por su parte, Emmett se desacía de los botones de la camisa de su mujer, mientras que sus manos se depositaban en sus muslos, sacándole a Rosalie más de un gemido. El punto máximo fue cuando el vampiro posó una de sus manos por la entrepierna de Rose, lo cual hizo que ella se afirmara del cabecero del asiento del copiloto, rajando un poco la tela.

-¡Mierda! - Se quejó al ver que habían dejado "evidencia".

-NO importa.. vamos adentro.

Por fin parecía que Emmett entendía el concepto de "a dentro" y llevó a su mujer a la casa. Cerró la puerta con el pié y depositó a su mujer en lo primero que vio: El piano.

La dejó allí mientras se sacaba su camisa a velocidad vampírica y desabrochaba el pantalón de gamuza que su hermana Alice le había comprado. Se encaramó sobre el piano y acorraló a Rosalie, posando sus grandes brazos alrededor de ella. Rose, al tener el torso desnudo de su esposo sobre ella, depositaba increíbles besos que lo dejaban loco. De pronto Emmett sacó la camisa de su mujer, rajándola sin piedad. Con los dientes tomó el sostén de ella y lo rompió, dejándole camino libre a los pechos de Rosalie, los cuales besó y acarició como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

La vampiro enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Emmett, sin herirlo en lo más mínimo. Su pie cayó sobre las teclas del piano haciendo eco en la casa vacía. Ambos decidieron que ya estaban listos.

De un tirón, Rosalie sacó los pantalones de su hombre, dejándolo en unos boxer, que por supuesto molestaban. Emmett se los sacó quedando así desnudo ante su mujer. Ella no se quedó atrás por supuesto, y se sacó los pantalones y acto seguido su diminuto calzón. Ahora ambos estaban más que listos para empezar la verdadera acción.

Emmett entró en ella haciéndo que Rosalie se retorciera del placer, afirmándose del piano de su hermano. Él le daba besos desbordados de pasión en el cuello, y ella arqueaba su espalda dandole a entender que él era el mejor amante del planeta.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más intensas, haciendo a la pareja gemir y lanzar gruñidos propios de su raza. El piano poco a poco empezó a moverse, pero poco le importaba a ellos. Estaban llegando al punto máximo de placer. Emmett le gruñía a su esposa en el oído dandole a entender que estaba por acabar. Sus movimientos eran más y más rápidos, hasta el punto de que Rosalie se dio la libertad de gritar sus orgasmos, ya que no había quien los escuchara. Emmett se sentía en el cielo al darle un placer tan grande a su mujer. Los movimientos pélvicos llegaban a su límite. Fuertes y desenfrenados. Hasta que al fin llegaron al cielo, pero algo anduvo mal.

Por debajo de sus cuerpos, pudieron sentir como atravesaban el piano, llegando al suelo. Emmett alcanzó por supuesto a tomar a Rosalie y ponerla sobre él, para que ella no se golpeara. Y ahí estaban, sobre el piano partido en dos, desnudos y con la respiración agitada.

NO sabían que hacer. Edward los iba a matar. Bueno, literalmente.

La rubia movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando un plan en su cabeza. Ambos fueron a su habitación y se vistieron rápidamente

Entonces Emmett tuvo un plan.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó su mujer al ver que Emmett tomaba los trozos de ropa y se los entregaba.

-Esconde ésto... Yo me encargo del piano. Por mientras haz una compra online o lo que sea... Pide un piano igual al de Edward. ¡Rápido Rose!

La mujer, que estaba desesperada, le hizo caso. Subió a su habitación y escondió las ropas rasgadas en su closet. Si su hermana las llegaba a ver... Uff.. era de temer.

Tomó un teléfono y se comunicó con la tienda que fabricaba los pianos. Estuvo tramitando al menos unos diez minutos que se lo mandaran lo antes posible.

Por su parte, Emmett abajo pensaba como esconder el piano destrozado hasta que se le ocurrió....

Comenzó a sacarle las patas al instrumento musical, y terminó de partirlo bien, dejándolo en pedazos más compactos. Se echó todo eso a los brazos, pues no pesaban nada para él, y se disponía a borrar la evidencia, pero pudo oír los pasos de su hermano y los de su cuñada acercándose a paso humano.

Se devolvió y corrió al living buscándo donde esconder tal desastre. Y una puerta fue lo que llamó su atención. La puerta del closet para guardar los abrigos de las visitas.

A velocidad inhumana, ya que los pasos se acercaban, abrió la puerta como pudo y metió todo el piano aplastado. Cerró la puerta con dificultad y voló a la habitación de su mujer.

-Piensa en otra cosa... ¡Piensa en otra cosa! - le decía a su esposa.

Rosalie le hizo caso y empezó a desarmar mentalmente un auto. Emmett por su parte repasaba todo el juego de baseball que había visto hace un momento. Analizaba las jugadas. Intentaron no pensar en el tema para que su hermano no los descubriera.

Por otra parte...

-¿Estás segura que estás bien Bella? - Edward le repetía una y otra vez.

-Si Edward, ya te dije que sólo me mareé un poco. Y te agradezco que no me hayas traído en la espalda...

Venían caminando al paso de Bella, lo cual desesperaba mucho al vampiro que era más veloz que cualquiero animal en ésta tierra. De pronto algo llamó la atención de la pareja. Las puertas de sus autos estaban abiertas.

-¿Nos robaron? - Bella se alarmó.

-NO lo creo... - Edward se puso serio al acercarse. Pudo sentir el olor inconfundible de sus hermanos. - Oh no...

Edward revisaba su Volvo mientras que Bella examinaba su camioneta.

-¡Mi asiento! - Edward se quejaba con cara de asco.

-¿Por qué tengo un zapato de Rosalie en el suelo de mi auto? - Bella levantaba el zapato incrédula.

Ambos entraron en la casa enojados, dispuestos a encarar a la pareja. Rosalie y Emmett aún seguían en su habitación pensando en algo distractor para que Edward no los pillara.

-¡Rosalie deja de pensar en autos y tu Emmett sacate ese partido de la cabeza! - Edward había entrado en sus mentes.

De pronto Bella movía la camisa de su novio para llamar su atención...

-Edward...

-Espera amor... éstos me van a oír.

-Edward, mira...

El vampiro decidió dejar la mente de sus hermanos para fijarse en lo que Bella quería mostrarle.

-¡ROSALIE! ¡EMMETT! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PIANO?!

Bella tuvo que taparse los oídos al escuchar el gruñido garrafal de Edward. No lo había visto tan enojado desde hace mucho. Edward presionaba su tabique nasal mientras maldecía en silencio.

La pareja inculpada decidió bajar las escaleras. Se enfrentaron con los ojos llenos de ira del vampiro Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué piano? - Emmett preguntó tontamente.

-¡¿cÓMO QUE QUÉ PIANO?! ¡EL mío! ¡El que debería estar allí! - señaló el espacio vació en la sala de estar.

-Ahh... ese piano...- Emmett se sobaba la barbilla pensando en dónde podría estar el piano, para darle más credibilidad.

-¡Emmett! - Edward perdía la paciencia. Por su parte Rosalie tomó a Bella por los hombros y se la llevó a la cocina.

-Esto se va a poner feo ... - Rosalie le decía a Bella.

-Lo se...

Los dos vampiros se debatían en un duelo de miradas... Edward lleno de ira y Emmett lleno de ingenuidad falsa, lo cual hacía que su hermano se enojara más.

-¿Cómo es posible? !Salgo un momento y ya dejan todo en un caos! - Edward se sacaba su abrigo mientras caminaba por el living.

-Pero hermano, no se donde está tu piano... - Emmett mentía mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa.

Por mientras Edward tomaba su abrigo enojado y se dirigía a la puerta del closet.. Peligrosamente.

Emmett empezó a dar pasos sigilosos en dirección a la cocina.. Uno.. dos.. tres pasos...

Y Edward abrió la puerta...

-¡¡¡¡EMMETT CULLEN!!!! - Edward esquivaba los trozos del piano que caían sobre él. Estaba tan enfurecido que no le había dado el tiempo de escabullirse del desastre.

Emmett por su parte corrió a la cocina, aprovechando el momento. Edward lo siguió en cuanto pudo zafarse de las cuerdas y la madera.

Cuando entró en la cocina vio a Emmett pero... ¡Escondido detrás de Bella!

-Amor.. no seas tan malo... míralo...- Bella hizo un puchero.

-Es cierto Edward.. fue solo un accidente. - Rosalie trató de ayudar pero al decir eso un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como plato al ver esa escena en la mente de su hermana.

De pronto empezó a reirse como un loco. Emmett salió de su "escondite" y miraba a Rosalie preguntándose qué le pasaba a Edward. Rosalie se encogió de hombros en respuesta...

-¿Edward estás bien? - Bella se acercó a su novio.

-S... si... jajajaja.... Es que de todas formas lo hubiera roto... ¡No sabes como han violado mi pobre piano! - Edward se retorcía de la risa mientras que Bella se ponía roja como un tomate, y si Rosalie hubiera sido humana, también lo hubiera hecho.

Emmett por su parte se sentía orgulloso de no haber sido golpeado por su hermano.

-Vamos Bella...- Edward se componía, tomando a su humana novia de la mano, saliendo de la cocina. Entonces Emmett una vez más metió la pata...

-Ey.. cuando ella sea un vampiro, no se venguen....

Mal dicho Emmett... Tocó el punto débil de su hermano. Éste al segundo se embestía sobre él para darle comienzo a una pelea de niños

chicos.

Rosalie y Bella, quienes cada día se llevaban mejor, se quedaron a mirar cómo sus inmaduros novios peleaban por... niñerías...

Pero eran sus niños.. y los amaban a pesar de todo....

FIN.

Dedicado a ALESALIE quien me ha dado ésta maravillosa IDEA!


End file.
